Once Bitten
by MiDoRi-KoKoRo
Summary: No longer a one-shot but a compilation of intimate moments between the couples. All Lemony and delicious. 1st story, Bella has a little honeymoon request...will Edward give in?
1. The Honeymoon

**A/N: I had this idea floating around in my head and wasnt sure what to do with it so i decided to make it a one shot. Have some fun with it.**

**Disclaimer: Although i wish it were, twilight doesnt belong to me.**

* * *

Once Bitten

**EPOV**

I carried Bella's beautiful naked body from the water. She was shivering against me and I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if she was just nervous.

I laid her down on the bed and at vampire speed lit all the candles that were place around the room. They cast a shadow over the bed where Bella was sitting on her knees waiting for me. I walked over and crawled in front of her. I could feel myself becoming hard just looking at her. Her hands resting delicately on her knees and her perky round breasts glsitened from the ocean water. I licked my lips. She was mouthwatering.

"Cold?" I asked her as I pushed her back against the pillows.

Not anymore" she said as she opened her legs so I could lay in between them.. I could feel the heat emanating off her core. Desire ran through me and I wanted to just ram into her at that second. But I wouldn't. This was our first time. I would make it special.

I kissed Bella's lips softly. I don't know what came over her but she grabbed my hair pulling me into her more. I pushed myself closer to her.. Her sweet mouth kissed me hungrily. I could feel her trying to push her tongue into my mouth. For the first time since we had met I would let her.

Her eyes widen with surprise at this new taste. She kissed me harder. Her was tongue rolling in my mouth tasting every corner it. The feeling of her warm tongue wrestling with mine was amazing. She moaned into me sending a little vibration down my throat. I squeezed her harder.

I broke our kiss for a moment. I knew we could get stuck like that for hours and there was so much more I wanted to do.

"That was new. Thank you"

No Thank you"

**BPOV**

Edward leaned down to kiss me again, I was about to grab him, taste more of him when he stopped me. He grabbed a hold of my wrists and brought them above my head. I could feel his eyes gaze down my body but I didn't feel nervous. The look on his face let me know he like what he saw. I took a deep breath watching him watch my chest rise and fall.

"You're teasing me"

Edward ran his hand down over my neck and down to my collarbone. He ran his hand down over my right breast squeezing it a little. I let out a moan and he smiled my favorite Edward smile. He let go of my wrists leaning down to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck bring him closer to me; I could never get enough of his kiss. He proceeded to kiss down to my neck. He lingered there a moment and I tensed a little when I felt his teeth graze my skin. It felt so good I whimpered and my body shook beneath him. Sensing I liked it he did it again. This time with a little more pleasure. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second.

"Your scent is amazing. I wonder what you taste like?."

For a second I thought he had meant my blood but when he started a trail down my body I knew he meant something else. I watched Edward as he slowly moved lower kissing every inch of me. First my collar bone, then my skin above my right breast, then the left. He stopped for a second taking my left nipple in his mouth sucking on it at first while his hand kneading the right one. I couldn't keep myself from moaning and pushing myself more into his hand and mouth.

He kept going lower kissing my stomach. My upper body lifted from the pillows a little making me groan. The contrast between my hot body and his cool lips was amazing. Edward gripped my thighs willing me to push my legs up. He hovered above my wetness inhaling deeply letting out a deep growl that seemed to come from deep in his stomach. I looked down at him nervously but he shot me the most deliciously sexy smile

"Oh its even better up close…"

I didn't even have time to respond. Edwards pressed his tongue against me and the sensation sent chill up my body. My heart started to pound as he slowly circled my swollen clit with tongue. I pushed my hips forward in his lips while he started sucking on me. My back lifted off the pillows more and I let out a long moan. Hearing me egged him on and he sucked harder, I was going wild. I couldn't control it. Edward brought his hands up to my breast squeezing them while holding me down.

"Hold still Bella."

The vibrations of his words against me caused me to tense up.

"Ugh Edward don't stop. Don't ever stop"

I grabbed a handful of his hair pulling him back to me. This time his silver tongue darted inside of me rhythmically has he massaged my breast. I was almost at my edge. I couldn't breathe as I pushed my head back into the pillow arching my back preparing for my release letting him deeper into me. My muscles tightened and then he stopped. My heart was pounding and I thought it would jump right out of my chest.

**EPOV**

I could sense that she was about to finish but I wasn't ready for her to be spent. I wanted her to cum with me inside of her. When I pulled back up to kiss her she looked like she could kill me for stopping. I got harder knowing that I had done that to her.

"What… what are you… why did you stop…?

"Not yet love. I kissed her hard on the mouth and when I pulled away she licked my lips.

"Oh I do taste good"

That turned me on even more and I grabbed a hold of her leg lifting it up while I rolled onto her side tossing it over my waist. I kissed her again bringing my fingers around her thigh slowly to her throbbing sex. I teased her playfully by leaving my hand over her close enough that she would feel it but not actually touching.

"Edward"

I touched her softly at first rubbing in circular motion to get her wet again. She pushed into my hand moaning and whimpering softly. I trailed my fingers down slowly then pressed my thumb against her pearl causing her to tense up and grab my wrist. She was no where near strong enough to stop me and I slowly stuck my two fingers into her. She was crying out and ecstasy and all I could do was watch her… she was so beautiful like this.

The she did something I didn't expect. Bella brought her hand up to her mouth and licked the palm of her hand. She shot her hand down grabbing a hold of me and started pumping her hand on me. I bit into my bottom lip. The warmth of her saliva and the tightness of her hand felt so good, I had stopped what I was doing for a moment reveling in the feeling. She looked at me with lust in her eyes.

"Don't stop baby"

I kissed her hard and went at each other this way for a few moments.

**BPOV.**

Edward was pumping himself into my hand and never in all the time that we had known each other had I ever felt his body shiver this way. It stroked my ego knowing I could have this effect on him. We kissed feverishly and moaned into each others mouths and I was almost at my peak when he stopped again. I thought I would kill him in that moment but he threw me on my back.

"I can't wait any longer Bella. I need you now. "

I was ready. I wanted it to.

"Give it to me Edward"

He positioned himself at my opening. He felt much bigger than he had in my hand and for a second I was nervous. Then I looked up into his eyes, all the black lust had faded from them and what I saw was his pure love for me. His pure love and his need to be one with me and make me happy. I decided this was the time there could be no more perfect moment.

"Please tell me if I hurt you. You have to let me know."

"I will Edward."

I felt him gently push and Omg the pain. It felt like my lower half was being ripped from my body. But it felt good at the same time. I knew if he saw the pain on my face he'd stop. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard exhaling into his mouth on the feeling that he had gone all the way in. I had never felt more complete than I had at the moment that Edward was inside of me. A tear escaped from my eye. When he pulled back I missed him terribly.

"God you feel amazing Bella."

He leaned down to kiss me again and slowly oh so very slowly rocked in and out of me allowing me to adjust to him. The anticipation started to build up and I couldn't bear how slow he was going any more

Ugh Faster Edward."

He obliged going a little faster but it still wasn't enough. I had to have more of him. I grabbed onto his back digging my nails into trying get him deeper into me.

Harder Edward.

**EPOV**

I could feel myself getting harder hearing Bella tell me how she wanted it. She had no idea was she was doing to me doing to me.

I pulled Bella up onto my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She bit my bottom lip when I pulled her up by her ass a little hitting her G-spot. We rocked into each her and she put her hand on the bed arching her back. Her breasts bounced up and down. My mouth was beginning to pool. She had become so hot and the smell of her sex and hot blood mixed almost knocked me out. I grabbed her hips bringing her into my thrust more.

Oh my God Bella. You are so amazing.. Oh My God I love you so much.

She couldn't speak. She just panted and moaned trying to formulate words between her breaths.

The she brought her neck up to my lips and I kissed her.

"Edward please" she whispered in my ear. "Please Edward"

"What Bella? What do you want honey?"

I rubbed my face in her hair. It smelled of a mix between her shampoo, ocean water and her sweat. My mouth started to pool again. My senses were going into overdrive.

"Do it now baby, please do it now."

I pulled away from her. I didn't know what she was talking about. I looked at her. She didn't stop rocking into me. She had a look of elation on her face and it was so hard not to pay more attention to her riding against me.

"What do you want me to do Bella?"

She turned her head away from me throwing back her back exposing her neck.

"Bella, No."

"Please Edward. Please I want you to do it this way. I want you to start our life together this way. I cant think of a better way for it to happen. Please….."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I knew she meant it. I couldn't deny her anything. She had that affect on me.

"Okay. Okay Bella. If this is how you want it to be. Anything for you.

She kissed me hard on the mouth while I threw her back onto her back. I pounded into her and she clutched onto me. I could feel her muscles tighten around me and started went harder. Right when she was about to peak I bought my lips to her neck. She held on time me tighter.

"I love you Edward. Now and forever. Im so happy that I met you and that I got the chance to love you and be loved by you."

I pushed hard into her one last time and this sent her over the edge, She gasped arching her back giving me better access to her neck. She clawed into me and at that moment she was so primal that it pushed me past my limit as well. Orgasms shook through our bodies. I kissed her one last time gently and sank my teeth deep into her neck. She screamed out me name and her Body jumped out against me stiffening milking me of every last drop.

Her warm blood past over my lips and ran down my throat. I lay their allowing my venom to sink into her. She twitched in my arms.. For the first time in over 100 years a tear rolled down my cheek as I laid my beautiful wife's body back against the pillows preparing myself to wait out her painful change.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed smiling at me one last time before she screamed…

* * *

A**/N So there. I hope you liked it. Be sure to check out my actual chapter story. There are sure to be many lemons galore in that. **

**Leave love for this or that or for dogs...what ever you wish. Just let me know what you think. Who else would you like to see get it on. Im thinking Emmett and Rosalie next... in the woods over a rock maybe... idk lol**


	2. Emmett and Rosalie

**A/N Okay so this isnt gonna be a one shot. Just random scense of all our favorite couple lovin each other. Hope you enjoy all this lemony goodness you naughty naughty people. lol**

**Read, review. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: These characters dont belong to me just what they're doing.**

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie

"Awww come on Rose, just this once. I'll even let you go on top so you don't mess up your hair."

I love my wife to the end of time but sometimes she was no fun. Here we were in the middle of the woods with no one around us for miles and she didn't want to have any fun. What did she expect, she comes out here in a tiny little halter top, fuck me shorts, and heels. How could I resist her?

"Emmett can I eat in peace? The faster you let me eat the faster we can get home and go at it all night long."

She drained her prey and leaned back on her knees wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. It reminded me of how she looked after draining me.

She stood up and stretched her back sticking her arms up in the air sticking her chest out. The smooth skin on her stomach stretched and I was overwhelmed with lust for her. I lunged at her bringing her over me and landing on my back with a loud thud. The ground shook beneath us.

"Emmett what the he…"

I didn't give her the chance to finish. I crushed my lips onto darting my tongue into her mouth. She fought me for a second but gave in when I grabbed her ass and pulled her into my erection. She shuddered in my hands and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I ripped the shirt off her body and grabbed her breasts squeezing them as she bit my bottom lip.

"Fuck Emmett" she murmured into my mouth. I knew I had her them. Rose could never resist me.

Bringing my mouth to her neck bit playfully into her skin. She tasted so sweet. She began writhing in my lap while I assaulted her neck. She moaned loudly sending the birds out of the trees. I couldn't help but laugh. She could try all she wanted to be feminine and serious but as soon as I got my hands on her all that flew out the window.

Before I knew it her breasts were pressed against my bare skin. I caught a glimpse of her throwing my shirt over her shoulder before she attacked my mouth again. She clawed my back with her fingernails breaking skin. Feeling her pressed against me this way was only making me harder and I wanted nothing more than to rip the stupid shorts off her and plow into her like we were animals. I could feel her trying to kick off her shoes but I loved the way her long muscular legs looked in them.

"Keep the heels on Rosie."

I trailed kisses down Rose's neck down to her collar bone. She held fell back in my hands and she pushed her pelvis harder into me. I could feel her wetness against my stomach and the smell of was driving me crazy. I wanted to lick her dry. I laid back putting my hand behind my head and Rose stood up over me dropping her shorts to ground. She straddled my waist again stroking my chest.

"I can't believe we're doing this. You my dear dear husband are too much."

"Well this is what you get for calling me your monkey man"

She leaned her body over me pushing my shorts down in the process. I hadn't intended on taking them off. The last thing I wanted was grass and dirt up the crack of my ass but I knew better than to protest. In Rose's eyes if she had to be naked than so did I.

Rose sat back up and I kneaded her breast in while she put pressed her wetness against me. I wanted her but I was gonna make this worth it for her. If I made it good enough she let me be a repeat offender.

She pushed off the ground a little getting ready to position herself over me when I grabbed her thighs pulling her over my face. It literally knocked the wind out of her and she landed on all fours. She cried out when I plunged my tongue deep into her opening. I darted in and out as she panted and squirmed on my face

Emmett she moaned out, faster Emmett.

I licked her slowly from her opening to her swollen clit and she sat straight up pushing herself against my lips begging for me to suck on her. I sucked on her hard and she leaned back taking my cock in her hands pumping it with as much aggression. She was moaning like a wild woman and I could feel her pulsing against my lips. I knew she was about to finish, she arched her back grabbing her tits rocking against my mouth. I could have cum just from the sight of her but I wanted to feel her on me. I grabbed her waist and lifted her off my face brining her towards my stiffness. She shot her hand down and smacked my so hard in the face that it lift a dent in the ground

I brought her hips down hard on me and her knees squeezed my waist at the pressure. She screamed out with pleasure. I started bouncing her and she let her head fall back moaning out my name. She knows how that eggs me on so I started lifting my hips to meet her body. She was shaking on me and the vibrations felt so good I was almost about to finish. But not before her. I always made sure Rose came first.

I flipped rose onto her back making sure to keep her hair of the ground driving myself into her hard and fast.

She pulled on my hair screaming wrapping her legs around my waist. I lifted her ass off the ground making sure I hit her g-spot with every thrust. Her breaths became more labored and I could feel her muscles tighten around me. She grabbed my face and kissed me hungrily biting my bottom lip again as an orgasm took over her body. Seeing her face contort with pleasure pushed me over the edge and with one more thrust and orgasm took over me as well. She squeezed around me as I rode out my orgasm leaning hard into her lips.

When I was done I laid her back down against the cool ground and kissed her softly on the lips. She cooed underneath me and her cool breath washed over my face. The smile she gave me made me fall in love with her all over again. She closed her eyes hugging me tightly to her body. It was in moments like this that I felt my cold heart melting. I know I was supposed to be a joker and all brawn but when I looked at Rose's beautiful face I felt like singing love songs and writing poetry. I was truly in love with her in a way that no one could ever comprehend.

I kissed her softly on her eyelids and then her nose then her lips.

I love you Emmett.

Love you too Rosie, more than you'll ever realize.

We should get going. Thanks for holding my hair by the way.

Anytime Rosie, really, anytime…

We put out pants back on (the shirts were nothing more than strips of cloth at this point.) and started the run back home.

Upon arriving there we saw the whole family sitting on the front porch taking in the cool night air. Rose just looked up at me smiling. She didn't have a damned reason to be embarrassed and she knew it. Her self confidence was the sexiest thing about her. Everyone just laughed as we walked past them doing our shirtless walk of shame.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think... I didnt put much dialoge in this because it was supposed to be a quicky and really who wants to talk during that. **

**Please review because reviews are my soma... i need them to keep the stories alive. Also tell me who you would like to see next and where you want them to be.**

* * *


	3. Alice and Jasper

**A/N So this is pretty much a quicky. I was going to just do one for each couple but ive decided to do one from each person point of view.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Alice and Jasper**

**JPOV**

Her body always felt tiny in my hands but she felt even tinier after we had been away from each other for a few days. The girls went on a hunting trip leaving a house full of horny guys just sitting around looking at each other now knowing what to do with themselves (except Emmett of course. He had no problem entertaining himself).

"I missed you Jazz, all girl trips are fun… but I can't stand it when you aren't around. My lips get lonely."

Alice was so sweet I couldn't help smile at her as I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her hard on the lips. She responded by climbing onto me wrapping her thin but muscular legs around my waist and twisting her fingers in my hair. With vampire speed I brought her over to our king size bed and laid her down on the red satin sheets.

"I missed you more Allie"

I kissed her hard again running my hand up her thigh underneath her skirt. I ran my knuckle over her swelling and could feel that she was already becoming wet through the tiny panties she had one. She purred into my mouth causing me to harden as if on cue. I loved to call her my little kitten in bed and she played the part so well.

I pushed my erection against her and she grinded her hips into me. Her hand slowly crept down my already shirtless back into the back pocket of my jeans pulling me into her more.

I pushed her shirt over head and began massaging her perky breasts. She smiled at me as she took over my belt throwing it over her head. I leaned down and trailed kisses from her lips down to her breasts. Squeezing them together I flicked my tongue over her nipple. Alice grabbed a handful of my hair pulling me into her more. I began sucking on her breasts and moved my hands down beneath her skirt ripping the panties from her.

She moaned softly as I stuck two fingers deep into her. Her hips began moving to meet my thrusts and just the feeling of her being so wet was driving me crazy, I could wait anymore. In one swift movement I ripped off my jeans and entered into her.

She moaned out my name as her body shook with orgasm underneath me. I let her come down for a few second before I started thrusting hard but slowly in and out of her. Her legs wrapped tightly around my back and I tilted her waist up so with every thrust I was hitting her g-spot. She was shaking underneath me her breaths labored so I knew she was close.

She pushed me down on my back not breaking our connection. Her body came down over me and she kissed me hard on the mouth. I grabbed onto her waist to control her speed as she bounced up and down on my lap.

Her legs spread wide open and I couldn't stop watching myself disappear into her beautiful body. I ran my hands up her side and grabbed her breasts in my hands and squeezed them. She let out a loud moan that im sure everyone one in the house heard. I sat up quickly silencing her with my tongue. She rocked hard into me biting my lip while pressing her body close against mine arching her back as her second orgasm took over her body. She shook violently against me and the tightening of her muscles on me sent me over the edge. I grabbed her hair and tossed her back throwing her leg up over my shoulder.

I plunged deep into her thrusting hard and fast until my orgasm took over me. With one last push I was sent over the edge. I kissed her hard on the mouth and she squeezed me tightly to her. I growl escaped me as my release came and I felt her smile underneath my lips. She loved it when my inner animal came out.

When I finally came down I lay against her chest my face in the crook of her neck. I kissed her softly letting my thumb rub softly against her rip cage. Her small hands rubbed circles on my back and for my benefit she inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply. The sound of her breathing always calmed me…

"Told you I missed you Allie."

She gave me a quick peck on the lips and looked deep into my eyes. She tossed me over onto my back straddling me and I knew she was ready for round two.

* * *

**A/N So next of course is Carlise and Esme. Im trying to decided weather i want them to have a kinky side no one would expect or have them be all romantic and passionate about their love making. What do you want? **


	4. Carlisle and Esme

**Sorry it took so long for me to update... I was really focused on getting the chapters of my other story done and all the stuff thats goin on my life. **

**Hope you enjoy the Carlisle and Esme Sexcapade**

* * *

**Carlisle and Esme**

**CPOV**

Esme had sent all of the kids out of the house after Emmett and Edward had broken her coffee table wrestling in the living room. I know she loved playing the mom role, but sometimes I wish she would just admit that they were sometimes a pain in the ass. As old as they were they still acted like a bunch of rambunctious hormone-driven teenagers.

I listened as she walked up the stairs one at time –human pace- and I was actually getting a little antsy. We always had the most fun when the kids were gone. "They think of me as a mother… how grossed out you be if you had heard you mother screaming oh yea fuck me baby?" she'd always say, and truthfully she was right. I still shudder to think of it.

I let her walk in all the way in to the bedroom before I moved to sneak up on her. I stopped in the doorway for a moment watching her stand in the window looking up at the sky. The sun shone through creating a cascade of diamonds on her skin. I had seen this a thousand times on plenty other vampires but it always stopped me in my tracks to look at her. I was already getting hard at the thought of what I was about to do to her.

I came up behind her wrapping my arms around her pressing my erection in her ass. She gasped and I watched a smile spread across her face as she pressed back.

"Is that flashlight in you pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"It's a flashlight" I joked. She giggled under her breath me and I turned her around pressing her to the window. She looked up at me, her eyes coal black. I kissed her hard on the mouth her head crashing back into the window. It cracked a little at the pressure.

Esme bit hard into my bottom lip as my hands gripped her ass lifting her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around me tightly like a vise. She slid her hands down my back pulling off my shirt as our lips hungrily attacked each other. With one hand underneath her ass and the other wound tightly in her hair, I pulled Esme from the window to carry her over to the bed but before I could get there she leaned all her weight back causing us to crash into the wall. The plaster inside the wall crumbled and a low growl escaped her and I pushed my raging hard on to her. She met my thrust knocking us back onto the floor. We landed with a thud feeling the house shake a little beneath us.

I rolled Esme over onto her back, ripping her shirt of in the same movement. My eyes bulged with surprise at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra but I didn't have time to speak before Esme pulled me back to her lips. Her tongue searched my mouth hungrily as her fingers nails dug into my back. She ran her fingers nails, scratching down my back and I could feel my hard skin welting around the wounds…. But I loved it. Finally she grabbed my ass pulling me hard do her. My cock pressed against her and she screamed out moaned loudly calling out my name.

"Ugnnnhhhh Carl…isle!"

"Tell me what you want baby."

She smiled devilishly up at me speaking her words slowly and clearly so there was no mistake.

"I… want…. You … to … Fuck… me…"

I ripped her panties off her… really I don't know she bothered wearing them and anymore and after taking off my own pants plunged deep into her hard. She gasped rolling her head back on the floor and grabbed fistfuls of my hair.

"Fuck... you feel so damn good Esme…" She was so warm and wet it was hard to keep control but I started fast pace that sent her rocking back into the floor. She grabbed a hold of my hips eventually meeting my thrust. I crushed my mouth to hers.. She closed her lips around my tongue sucking on it as her hips crashed together. Her breasts bounced beneath me and a grabbed one in my hand squeezing it hard. Esme's eyes rolled back in her head and she bit into her bottom lip as my tongue flicked across her nipple.

She ran her hand up to my neck circling and pulled her up leaning back on my knees. Out eyes met and we stared into each others eyes for a minute. Our bodies stilled but connect as we reveled in the feeling of each other.

I kissed her softly on the lips and murmured into her mouth.

"Tell me how you want."

"I want it hard. Hard and fast… Fuck me till I cant walk." She smiled into my mouth and I grabbed her around her shoulders lifting her off my than slamming her down into my lap.

"Oh yes just like that Carlisle…. Fuck me just like that."

I did it again and she screamed tightening her legs around me. I slammed her into my lap a few more times before the pressure started building. She felt to damn good and I knew I wasn't goin to last long. But as always, my lady cums first.

I threw Esme back to the floor. She grabbed her breasts squeezing them together pinching her nipples between her thumb and index finger. Seeing her touch herself sent me into a frenzy I grabbed her legs behind her knees and pushed them up before ramming myself into her. I pounded into her so hard it knocked the breath out of her with ever thrust.

"Oh, My God… Just like that baby… Oh yes…. That feels so fucking good Carlisle… her words were few and far between. I sped up my pace feeling my release coming on faster than I wanted it to. One of her hands gripped the carpet beneath her and her other hand snaked into my hair as gripped her waist tilting it up. With every thrust my cock ran over her g-spot and her body started to shake beneath me. She stuttered out random praises… none coherent.. With one more thrust he walls clamped tightly around me. She shut her eyes tightly and her body twisted on the floor.

"Fuck Yes!!!" She screamed and seeing her orgasmic bliss sent me over the edge. I collapsed onto her pulling her hips toward me so I was deep inside her. This added depth caused her to orgasm again and she pressed her lips to mine taking my bottom lip between her as I exploded into her.

We lay there on the floor for a few moments after, Esme stroking my back, me kissing her neck, breathing heavily. I don't know how long we laid there before we heard the kids coming back up the driveway.

* * *

**A/N Well hope you enjoyed Esme's Potty mouth and their dirty floor sex....**

**Review if you like and tell me who you want to do next... Its gotta be from the girls point of view... or maybe a James and Victoria????? any takers???**


End file.
